Elevators
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Just a little random one-shot. It's amamzing what elevators can do for people. PADDISON


A/N: Okay, so this is just a little random one-shot that came to mind ages ago. It's PADDISON. So, jsut read and enjoy, and review, :D

* * *

Addison groaned as the elevator stopped. "This can't be happening!" She pushed at the numbers furiously.

"Doing that is not going to help us." Pete raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't see you trying to help us." She snapped and looked in front of her again. He was the last person she wanted to be stuck in an elevator with after he stood her up, but luck wasn't on her side.

"You just have to wait, it'll be two hours at the most."

"Two hours?!" She turned to face him. "I have to spend two freaking hours in here?! With you?! Two hours?!" Addison sighed and ran a hand through her hair before leaning back against the wall as well. "This is freaking great." She mumbled making Pete smirk.

"It's not that bad, we could get to know each other."

"Why would I want to get to know you, you stood me up, why?" She glared at him and the smirk dropped from his lips.

"I…I…I'm sorry, I got scared, you want more, and…I haven't given that kind of commitment since Anna died, and it scares me." He looked at her face and took a step forward. "I don't want you to just be another notch on my acupuncture table."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist, her hands going around his neck as they kissed passionately. Pete moved her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, his hand running up and down her thigh as they continued the heated kiss, pulling away for air quickly. Pete looked into her eyes before kissing along her jaw and down her neck, his hands positioning her securely on the bar.

Pete began to suck lightly on her neck making her moan and her head roll to the side. He pressed his body into her and let his hands roam her sides as she moaned softly in his ear. Addison shifted against him, her legs pulling him closer and she moaned again as she felt the bulge in his pants press against her and rub slightly. She could feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach and could feel herself becoming wet against him.

"Pete…" She whispered.

"Shh Ads, just shh, we'll talk later." Pete gently let her to the ground and let his hands travel up the inside of her dress to her panties. She gasped as he slowly pulled them down and off her legs. He ran his hands back up her legs and brushed his fingers over her clit. "Hmm, you're very wet." He smirked and kissed her as he moved his hands to his jeans undoing them and pushing them and his boxers off his hips.

Pete pushed her back against the wall once again as he kissed her and lifted her legs to around his waist, his tip teasing her entrance making her whimper and move her hips.

"Patience," he whispered and kissed her as he slowly slid into her, letting her adjust to him once he filled her completely. Addison gasped and closed her eyes.

A grin appeared on Pete's lips as he looked at her expression and began to thrust into her, loving the soft moans that left her lips. He watched as her head rolled back onto the wall of the elevator and she moved her hips against his, making him pump in and out of her faster.

Addison felt him move inside of her and she loved it. His strokes were perfect and she met his hips. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she gasped as she felt his fingers rubbing her. "Oh god Pete, I'm going to come."

"No you're not, hold on, let this last." He whispered into her ear and continued to pump in and out of her. "Enjoy me inside of you." Addison bit her lip and he smiled, watching her expression the whole time. He could feel his orgasm nearing and wanted her to come with him. "Let go Ads, come for me."

Addison nodded and let go, screaming his name in pleasure as she orgasmed. Pete joined her, yelling her name, and watched her expression the whole time. They came down from their highs together, breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" Addison breathed.

"Yeah," He smiled and pecked her lips. "You're not just another notch on my acupuncture table, I want you to be more." He ran a finger over her cheek.

"You stood me up."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, it was stupid, but I was scared." He looked in to her eyes and Addison could see he meant it.

"You have to make it up though, you really have to make it up."

"I will, I will don't worry about that," He kissed her gently. "I have all these plans."

"Was this one of them?"

"Hmm, no," He smirked. "But it was very good elevator sex."

"That it was." Addison grinned and kissed him again and he gently let her down to the floor, pulling out of her and she felt incomplete without him inside of her. She straightened her skirt out and he pulled up his boxers and jeans, zipping them up. "Where are my panties?" She looked at him realising she wasn't wearing any.

"Oh…" He smirked and pulled them out of his pocket and held the lacy garment in his hands. "You mean these?"

"Yes," She reached for them and took them from his hands, before leaning back against the wall to put them back on.

"You know," He placed his hands on her hips. "I prefer you without them." Addison rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him as the elevator jerked back into action, and the doors opened on the next floor, and she left, throwing him a smirk over her shoulder.

Pete shook his head and watched her walk away before he headed in the opposite direction with a smile on his face, he was getting the woman he wanted.


End file.
